A Time to Relax
by Mysticlynx
Summary: Challenge: Edd, Eddy, & butter Edd questions Eddy's odd behavior. Slash!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy…blah blah blah…You get the idea.

It's bee a while, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. Been a little caught up in rps as of late. It's come to my attention that the slash department has been a bit lacking here. I tend to rectify this. This odd it of something is dedicated to all the people that haven't gotten sick of me. This was a challenge from Ghost: Edd, Eddy, and butter… Don't ask…

Rated R for slash, sexual situations, and an inappropriate use of butter.

A Time to Relax

By Mysticlynx

----------

It was my own fault, really. Honestly, I should've known better.

It had seemed like such an innocent, too, involving Eddy in some baking. Chocolate chip cookies, just in time for the holiday, and his favorite to boot! I figured, even if he wasn't much help, it would provide an ample distraction from other…activities.

Oh _Lord_, did I underestimate him.

I could feel his eyes on me made the dough, his gaze burning into my back. I don't know when I started to sweat or why, be it trepidation or the heat of the oven or…something else. This is exactly what I had been meaning to avoid and while I knew Eddy wouldn't provide much help with the cookies, I didn't think he'd just stand there…staring at me.

I managed to avoid contact as I buttered up the tray; I wouldn't encourage this behavior. Really now, our guests could be here any minute! He knew how frazzled I had been the entire week. But, Eddy always was spontaneous and dangerous, especially when it came to this…

…One of the things I admittedly adored about him…

Oh _dear_… I had been so busy daydreaming that the stick of butter was nearly half melted and dripping on the counter. What a perfectly good waste of food.

My eyes flickered to Eddy's blue ones for the merest instant, to see if he had noticed…

He _had_…And my gaze was all he'd been waiting for.

I don't know how it happened. One minute he was leaning on the counter looking smug and arrogant and sexy and…(Breathe, Edward. **Breathe.**) And the next he was _on_ me, grinding us together.

Of course, I would have none of it and I was ready to tell him just that when his…when his tongue ran over my neck.

Curse him. Curse him, curse him, _curse **him**_!

He knew how unfair this was. He _knew_ it. But, that didn't stop him from finding every sensitive spot on my torso and reducing me to a pile of goo.

It wasn't entirely his fault. He was almost…sadistic this way. It gave him great pleasure to make me moan and lose control. To abandon all logic and responsibility for that moment of bliss.

It was my fault, really, because I should have built a better defense for it. And because I loved it. And he _knew_ I loved it. So, he was only trying to make _me_ happy.

But, it still wasn't fair.

I don't know how he got my clothes off, but the cold counter on my back told me that he did. And he was still clothed, of course. How was I supposed to compose myself before the…?

Ohhhh…Now _that_ felt different.

Warm, slick, wet. Sliding down my back and between my…What was that?

I barely had the mind to notice I was being turned around and pressed into the counter, my eyes were searching for what was in Eddy's hand. My answer came in the slowly melting pat of butter on the counter.

"E-Eddy! Wait! Y-You can't…" What on earth was he thinking! Not only was it a messy substitute for lubrication, but who knows what kind of germs could be on the counter?

A shiver coursed through me as his hot breath brushed my ear. "Shhh, it's perfect. Spread your legs."

The order would have irritated me in any other circumstance, but at that moment it made me inexplicably hot. I was doing as he said without even thinking about it. I gripped the counter, breath hitching as I hear him undo his zipper…

I shouldn't be doing this. This is insane! How would we clean up the mess af-?

"**Ohhh**…Oh God, _Eddy_!"

I could only groan as he pushed inside me, sliding in so smoothly that I considered using butter every time we did this, if it were sanitary.

The harsh pants in my ear only aroused me further and I pushed back against him, sobbing as he seemed to touch my very core.

I could've stayed like that forever, relishing the connection we had. The wonderful feeling of being whole…

But, Eddy wasn't nearly as patient as I was, and as he thrust back into me, I was grateful of that.

I expected a hard, fast ride, considering the circumstances, but the slow, liquid swaying of Eddy's body nearly brought me to tears. I leaned back my head for a slow kiss, whimpering my love into his mouth. Eddy was never much for words, but he didn't need to be. His eyes and his actions told me everything.

As we continued our slow, rocking motions, part of me registered a knock at the front door quickly followed by a doorbell.

I didn't panic, I couldn't even bring myself to care as Eddy moaned into my hair. They could wait. This was important now. No amount of stress and responsibility in the world could change my mind.

For now I understood what Eddy had known all along, what all these sexual romps were about.

Not just gratification, but what Eddy had wanted me to have all along.

A time to let go and _relax_.


End file.
